2:2 Afternoon - Fray and Ahti: Spear Fishing
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:26 PM As Ahti swims in the ocean, wearing nothing but a harness with a knife and a bag, they spot something big and unusual, which they swim toward. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:28 PM Fray notices something swimming towards him and freezes. He watches the waters, ready to attack. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:28 PM Ahti looks at the strange creature and slowly waves their free hand, the other carries a spear.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:30 PM Fray... isn’t sure how to handle the odd creature, but recognizes the spear as something no fish would use. It takes him a moment to realize it’s a student he has seen. He ignores the creature and starts swimming back towards the shore. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:31 PM Ahti follows Fray. "Hello? Are you one of those humans who don't look like humans?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:32 PM Fray looks back. “What... what are you?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:33 PM "I'm Ahti! I'm a little Itharii." Ahti says, not minding the question. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:35 PM “Itharii....? Some kind of fish?” Fray is inspecting the creature. “Or did someone do that to you?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:37 PM Ahti laughs. "No, silly!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:37 PM Fray frowns, still not sure how to handle this. “Are you fishing?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:38 PM "I was!" Ahti says. "I got oysters too, do you like oysters?" "But you don't know what an Itharii is?" Ahti asks tilting their head. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:41 PM Fray sits. “I’ve never had oysters. And I’ve never heard anything about Itharii.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:43 PM "We're from another world." Ahti says. "Well, my zuzuk are, I was hatched on Earth." Ahti sits by and takes their knife out, shucking two oysters. "Want to try?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:45 PM “Makes as much sense as everything else in this damn school...” he watches Ahti. “Uh... sure.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:46 PM Ahti offers an oyster. "You eat them like this." They down the oyster. "I like to put lemon or vinegar but I didn't bring any." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:49 PM Fray mimics them. “Not bad... I’ve seen these around, too. Could probably get a shit load of them...” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:52 PM "You just need to gently pry them off so they don't break. But if they are open don't eat them because that means they are bad." Ahti says as they shuck more, opening some for Fray too. "Have you ever met an alien before?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:55 PM Fray shakes his head. “Don’t think so. Only chimera and weird guys with powers.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:56 PM "Are you a Chimera? My friend Jaeger is one!" Ahti says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 4:59 PM Fray gives Ahti a blank stare. “Uh... yeah. Least I can breathe underwater.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:59 PM "I wish I could breathe underwater!" Ahti says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 5:02 PM Fray stares out at the ocean. “It’s fucking amazing.... you seem to be pretty good at swimming though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 5:03 PM "Of course, I've been swimming since I was a little larva." Ahti says. "I can hold my breath for a very long time compared to humans." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 5:04 PM Fray grins. “Really...?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 5:05 PM Ahti nods. "When we're very little, as larva we live entirely in the water, but then we metamorphose into being like this." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 5:10 PM “Metamorphose...” fray thinks. “Like a frog?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 5:10 PM Ahti nods. "My science teacher says that on earth, amphibians are the animals the most like us." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 5:12 PM Fray nods. “Makes sense, I guess. Um... well, I haven’t caught anything yet.” He stands and pauses. “Want to come with?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 5:48 PM "Go where?" Ahti asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 5:59 PM Fray points to the sea. “Fishing.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:00 PM "Okay!" Ahti says. "I love fishing, my zuzu taught me how." Ahti grabs their spear and gets up. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 6:02 PM Fray watches them. “Mind teaching me how to do shit with one of those?” He points to the spear. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:03 PM "Okay, just watch!" Ahti walks into the water and begins swimming, quite quickly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 6:04 PM Fray keeps up with ease, but is still very impressed. By far the fastest person he’s swam with... Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:06 PM Ahti stops and motions to Fray. They then point at a school of fish before swimming toward it, spear pointed forward and using themselves as a torpedo. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 6:07 PM Fray watches with interest, waiting to see how Ahti moves. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:08 PM Ahti keeps their legs together, toes spread wide and moving their whole body somewhat like a fish or cetacean to swim. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 6:09 PM Fray copies this as he hangs back, but alters for his size. ‘I see.’ Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:10 PM Ahti moves quickly and spears a fish before swimmign to Fray,s side. They remove the fish from the spear and put it in their bag, then hands the spear over to Fray. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 6:12 PM Fray takes it and nods. He starts swimming slow, following after the school, then almost shoots forward and cuts a fish. He doesn’t spear it, but he does manage to grab the injured fish after cutting it. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 6:59 PM Ahti makes some encouraging motions to Fray. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:04 PM Fray shrugs and tries again in a few minute tea when they find more fish. He does good this time, spearing a stripped bass through the midsection. He grins as he hands the fish and spear back to Ahti. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:05 PM Ahti flaps their hands with excitement, taking the spear back. They point toward the surface. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:09 PM Fray nods, moving upwards. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:10 PM "You did it!" Ahti says once their head is above the water they move in to hug Fray. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:12 PM Fray tenses at the hug but let's it happen. "Damn straight. I'm gonna have to get me one of those... Beats catching them with my teeth any day." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:13 PM Ahti pulls back. "You can have this spear. My zuzuk can send me another one." They say offering Fray the spear.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:15 PM Fray frowns. "This is yours. I can find my own." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:19 PM "But I have others at home." Ahti says. "I can get crabs and lobsters for a few days, Caroline likes when I bring them home." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:20 PM Fray takes the spear. "Or you can come out with me and hunt in turns. Up to you." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:21 PM "That would be fun!" Ahti says before starting to wun. "I never had a fishing friend before." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 7:22 PM Fray grunts. "Me either..." May 18, 2018 Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 9:49 AM “Guess it ain’t so bad, though.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:50 AM Ahti wuns louder and then throws their arm around Fray, hugging them tightly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 9:53 AM Fray is a bit more prepared for it but still isn’t sure how to react. He sits there and takes it, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to talk but then stops himself. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:54 AM "I should go home now, give Caroline her lobster, but we can go fish and swim again tomorrow?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 9:54 AM Fray nods. “Uh, Yeah. Sure.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:57 AM "Bye bye... Oh, I forgot to ask you your name!" Ahti says, letting out a little whine. "I'm sorry, that was not very nice of me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 9:57 AM Fray shakes his head. “It’s fine. Names fray.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:00 AM "Hello Fray! I'm very happy to have met you!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Friday at 10:01 AM Fray scratches his head. “You’re one of the few....” he turns a little. “But, I’m glad we met, too. Thanks for the spear.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 2:32 PM "Good bye for real!" Ahti says before swimming away.